


KAMEN RIDER V

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: KAMEN Riders - Fandom
Genre: Christian Tokusatsu, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TAKE'S PLACE IN THE HESI ERA KAZUKI IS A YOUNG13 YEAR OLD BOY MARTIALARTEST WHO JUST MOVED FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA ON HIS BIRTHDAY ON HIS WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL HE SEE'S 3 SNAKES'S FIGHTING TWO BLACK AND ONE GOLD HOWEVER WHEN HIS BEST FREIND'S MYSTERIOUSLY VANISH THING'S ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL WHEN HE IS CHOSEN TO BE COMETHE LORD'S WARRIOR KAMENRAIDĀBĒRU"





	KAMEN RIDER V

KAZUKI'S P.O.V.  
BOKU NO MAE WA TANAKA KAZUKI"  
I'M 12 GOING ON 13"  
TOMMROW IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I HATE IT  
BECAUSE OF MY MOM'S STUPID NEW JOB  
WE HAD TO MOVE TO AMERICA IT'S NOT THAT I HATE AMERICA  
I WAS BORN AND RAISED IN TOKYO THE CAPITAL OF JAPAN  
SO I HAD TO SAY SAYONARA TO MY HOME FREIND'S AND SCHOOL  
ON THE WAY HOME I HEARD THE SOUND OF FIGHTING I TOOK OUT MY PHONE TAKING A PICTURE SENDING IT TO MY MOM I THEN SWITCHED TO SLOMO MODE  
I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I WAS SEEING  
IT WAS A FIGHT BETWEEN 3 SNAKE THEMED MONSTER THIER ARMOUR HADE A SNAKE LIKE DESIGN TO THEM INCLUDING THIER HELMETS AND VISORS WHICH WERE SHAPED LIKE SNAKES THEY EVEN HAD SNAKE LIKE TALES  
ONE WAS A GARDNER SNAKE THE OTHER TWO WERE RATTLESNAKES  
THE GARDNER SNAKE'S ARMOR WAS GOLD  
IT GLISTEND IN THE SUNLIGHT AND HIS VISOR WAS SHAPED LIKE A SNAKE

AND WHEN I SAW IT MY ANGER WENT AWAY  
A SECOND LATER AFTER GIVING ONE OF THEM A SNAP SIDEKICK TO THE GUT  
IT TURNS IT'S ATTENTION OVER TO ME YO"  
HE SAID GIVING ME THE SAILOR SALUTE I SALUTED BACK  
ANATA WA ANATA NO KAZUKU SAN GA ANATA NO TAME NI MATTE IRU YORIYOI-KA"  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
YOU BETTER HEAD HOME KAZUKI YOUR FAMILY IS WAITING FOR YOU"  
IT SAID I SLOWLY NODDED AND RAN HOME DROPPING MY PHONE AFTER THE OTHER TO HAVE LEFT HE SHRUGGED PUTTING HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPPS SHAKING HIS HEAD AS IF HE WAS LAUGHING HE THEN WALKED OVER TO MY PHONE AND PICKED IT UP  
KAZUKI SAN MŌICHIDO YARINAOSHITE MORAU KOTO O SHINPAISHINAIDE KUDASAI"  
DON'T WORRY KAZUKI SAN YOU WELL SEE THEM AGAIN  
HE SAID LOOKING AT IT BEFORE COVERING IT WITH HIS OTHER HAND  
WHEN HE REMOVED HIS HAND MY PHONE WAS GONE  
HE RAISED HIS HEAD UP TO THE SKY  
PHASE ONE COMPLETE LORD"  
WHEN IT HIT HIM  
HE TURNED BACK INTO HIS TRUE FORM  
A GOLDEN KING COBRA  
HE SMILED AND SLITHERED AWAY  
NOBODY ELSE WAS HOME SO IT WAS JUST ME AND MY KITTY FIGARO"  
I HAD HIM SINCE I WAS 5 YEAR'S OLD  
HE WAS A GIFT FROM MY BEST FREIND'S  
JUSTIN BLAKE ANDREW JASON ETHAN KYLE AND KOIUCHI  
PRIDE GREED LUST  
JUSTIN'S LATER PRIDE'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK HOME IN JAPAN  
WE WERE GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY  
I HAD JUST FINISHED DECARATING HIS CAKE  
BLAKE LATER GREED CAME WALKING IN HOLDING A CLIPBOARD  
ALRIGHT CAKE AND CHECK"  
HE SAID PUTTING A CHECK MARK NEXT TO THE CAKE  
AND WITH THAT WE ARE DONE"  
GREAT JOB GUY'S"  
HUH I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE A LOT LONGER"  
KENNY SAID CROSSING HIS ARM'S  
(LATER LUST)  
YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY MANY HANDS MAKE LIGHT WORK"  
JASON LATER ENVY SAID WALKING INTO THE KITCHEN  
WELL THEN WE BETTER GET GOING"  
ISAID JINGLING THE KEYS  
THEY NODDED AND FALLOWED ME OUT THE DOOR  
ARE YOU BOY'S READY?"  
OUR BIOLOGICAL MOM TINA ASKED  
YEAH WE ARE"  
I SAID BUCKLING UP  
THEN HANG ON MY BOYS"  
SHE SAID STEPPING ON THE PEDDLE  
I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE KAZUKI SAN AGAIN ILOVE THAT KID"  
KENNY SAID EXCITEDLY KENNY WAS DRESSED UP AS KAMEN RIDER FAIZ  
ME EITHER DO YOU THINK HE'LL LIKE HIS GIFT?"  
JASON ASKED ABSOLUT"  
THAT'S WHEN EATHAN LATER ENVY  
LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW  
NANI?"  
KOICHI LATER WRATH ASKED STARING AT HIM  
I THINK IT'S TIME WE PRAY GUYS"  
THEY NODDED AND FALLOWED ME OUT THE DOOR  
ARE YOU BOY'S READY?"  
THIS IS OUR BIOLOGICAL MOM TINA  
YEAH WE ARE"  
I SAID BUCKLING UP  
THEN HANG ON MY BOYS"  
SHE SAID STEPPING ON THE PEDDLE  
I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE KAZUKI SAN AGAIN ILOVE THAT KID"  
KENNY SAID EXCITEDLY WAD DRESSED AS KAMEN RIDER FAIZ  
ME EITHER DO YOU THINK HE'LL LIKE HIS GIFT?"  
JASON ASKED ABSOLUT"  
EATHAN LATER ENVY SAID BEFORE HE STOPPED  
AND LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW  
NANI?"  
KOICHI LATER GLUTTONY ASKED STARING AT HIM  
MIN'NA WATASHI WA SORE GA JIKANDA TO OMOU"  
I THINK IT'S TIME WE PRAY GUYS"  
HE SAID  
GOOD IDEA STOP THE CAR  
WHY ARE YOU ALRIGHT BABBY?"  
SHE ASKED  
WATASHI WA SATAN O TANOSHINDA TO OMOTTA"  
ALL OF US EXCEPT ETHAN GAVE HIM A CONFUSED LOOK  
HE THOUGHT HE SENSED SATAN"  
OH THAT IS BAD TINNA SAID  
ETHAN AND KOICHI WERE THE STRONGEST CHRISTIANS IN THE FAMILY  
I THINK IT'S TIME WE PRAY GUYS"  
HE SAID  
GOOD IDEA MOM STOP THE VAN"  
WHY ARE YOU ALRIGHT BABBY?"  
SHE ASKED  
WATASHI WA SATAN O TANOSHINDA TO OMOTTA"  
ALL OF US EXCEPT ETHAN GAVE HIM A CONFUSED LOOK  
HE THOUGHT HE SENSED SATAN"  
ETHAN TRANSLATED  
OH THAT IS BAD TINNA SAID  
ETHAN AND KOICHI WERE THE STRONGEST CHRISTIANS IN THE FAMILY  
OK BOY'S NOW"  
SHE SAID PUTTING HER HAND ON THE WHEEL  
GOD OF THE SUN MOON STAR'S PROTECION AND THE EARTH  
WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING  
BUT WHAT WE DO KNOW IS THAT YOU LOVE US AND AND FORGIVEN"  
WE PRAY THAT YOU WELL KEEP KAZUKI AND OUR HOME JAPAN AND OUR NEW HOME IN AMERICA SAFE WR PRAY THIS IN YOUR SON JESUS NAME AMEN"  
SUDDEN WE FELT A FEW BUMPS ON THE ROAD  
KAA SAN ABU"  
BUT IT WAS TO LATE NEXT THING WE KNEW THE VAN CRASHED  
SHE WAS SAFE BUT US NOT SO MUCH  
WE WERE IMMEDIATELY RUSHED TO HOSPITAL  
SHE HELD ON TO MY HAND THE ENTIRE TIME AND PRAYED OVER OUR BED'S  
AND THEN JUST LIKE THAT WE OPENED OUR EYE'S  
UGH MO.MOM?"  
I ASKED WEAKLY SHE TURNED AROUND WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND ME  
THANK YOU FATHER"  
SHE SAID CRYING TEARS OF JOY  
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE BACK OUTSIDE  
FORTUNATELY THE CAKE AND HIS PRESENTS WERE SAFE OUR VAN HOWEVER  
KENNY WAS ALSO THE CRYBABY OF THE FAMILY  
HE WALKED TWORDS THE VAN  
GOT DOWN ON HIS KNESS AND STARTED CRYING  
NEXT TO KOICHI KENNY WAS ALSO THE CLOSEST TO HIM  
AND HELPED CONVERTED HIM TO CHRISTIANITY  
OUR MOM WALKED OVER TO HIM DON'T WORRY BABY WE CAN ALWAYS GET"  
IT'S NOT THE VAN I'M WORRIED ABOUT IT'S HIM"  
HE'S RIGHT"  
ETHAN SAID  
SUBARASHĪDESU IMAWATASHITACHIKŪKŌNI IKU TAME NO SHIEN O SHITE imasu KA? HE SAID GREAT NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT?"  
EATHAN TRANSLATED  
EATHAN WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD UNDERSTAND KOICHI  
SO HE DOES THE TRANSLATION FOR HIM KOICHI DOESN'T SPEAK ENGLISH  
DON'T WORRY BABY GOD WELL PROVIDE THE LAMB"  
TURN'S OUT SHE WAS RIGHT  
A25 YEAR OLD GUY WITH SHORT BLOND HAIR WALKED OVER TO US  
HEY YOU GUY'S NEED A RIDE?"  
HE ASKED US  
GOMEN'NASAI WATASHITACHI WA MO"  
HE SAID"  
DON'TWORRY IT'S AN HONOR TO SERVE THE LORD"  
HE SAID WINKING AT US  
ANATA WA KAMI NO TENSHIDESU"  
YOU'RE A ANGEL OF GOD"  
WE SAID REALIZING WHO HE TRUELY WAS  
THE MAN NODDED  
IAM INDEED NOW HANG ON  
HE SAID DRIVING OFF WE FINNALY MADE IT TO THE CHURCH  
WE GOT OUT OF THE VAN AND WAVED TO HIM  
HE WAVED BACK AS HE AND THE VAN DISSAPEARED  
TSUGOI"  
KOIUCHI SAID STARING AT HIM  
YOU SAID IT"  
ETHAN SAID  
YOU CAN FANBOY LATER WE HAVE TO GO NOW"  
I SAID GRABBING THEM BY THIER HANDS  
IF ONLY KOUICHI KNEW HOW RIGHT HE WAS  
SATAN AND HIS 7 DEMON'S WERE THERE  
WAITING FOR US  
GET READY HE SAID TURNING TO THEM  
HAI SATAN SAMA"  
THEY BOTH SAID NODDING JUMPING OUT OF THE BUSHES TURNING INVISIBLE  
KAZUKI'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS ENTERING MY HOUSE AND SLAMMED THE DOOR BEHIND ME  
GOOD MORNING KAZUKI"  
MY MOM SAID  
WHATEVER"  
I JUST NODDED AND STORMED ALL THE WAY UPSTAIRS  
SLAMMING THE DOOR SHUT MEANWHILE UP IN HEAVEN THE SNAKE MONSTER RETURNED TO HIS TRUE FORM A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL WITH SHORT GOLD HAIR  
PHASE 1 COMPLETE LORD I HAVE THE BOY'S I PHONE"  
HE SAID HOLDING IT OUT WITH BOTH OF HIS HANDS BOWING HIS HEAD  
GOD THE SON WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS OVER TO HIM  
WELL DONE"  
HE SAID WARMLY  
MY GREATEST JOY IS TO SERVE YOU LORD"  
HE SAID PROUDLY  
RIGHT YOU ARE"  
CAME ANOTHER VOICE  
IT WAS THE MAN WHO GAVE US A RIDE  
THERE IS NO GREATER JOY THEN TO SERVE THE LORD"  
IT'S TOO BAD LUCIFER FORGOT THAT"  
SENJI'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK IN JAPAN I WAS JUST HEARING THE NEWS  
EHHHHH KAZIKI AMERIKA NI IDŌ SHIMASHITA KA?"  
MACHI NI YOBIDASA RETA WASEKA e MINISODA?"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION  
TO A TOWN NAMED WASECA MINISODA  
SŌ NĒ WA MINESOTABAKA TO IU  
(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
THAT SAYS MINNESOTA STUPID"  
I SAID HITTING HIM IN THE BACK OF HIS HEAD  
OW YOU KNOW MY ENGLISH IS BAD"  
HE SAID RUBBING HIS HEAD  
WHATEVER THE POINT IS SINCE KAZUKI IS NO LONGER HERE"  
BUT BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR  
IT WAS AMI CHAN BUT INSTEAD OF HAPPY LIKE SHE USUALLY IS  
SHE WAS SAD DŌSHITE KANASHĪ NO AMI CHAN?"  
I ASKED RUNNING OVER TO HER  
IT'S KAZUKI SAN HE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR SCHOOL I HOPE HE'S OK"  
I QUIETLY ROLLED MY EYES AND TURNED AROUND WALKING OVER TO HER  
JUST FORGET ABOUT IT I'M SURE HE'S FINE


End file.
